Naruto Encyclopedia
by Kuchiki Yumeka
Summary: Almost everything you want to know about Naruto. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS - MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS - MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS


Encyclopedia

**Aa**

A-Rank – the second most powerful/dangerous. Jounin or Kage level.

Academy – a school for **shinobi**.

Akatsuki "dawn" – a secret organization of dangerous **S-Rank **criminals, the antagonists of the manga. Special traits seem to be common among Akatsuki members, including sadism and masochism. The typical uniform is a black, high necked robe, which is embellished with red clouds. Akatsuki members tend to paint their fingernails and toenails purple as well as wear a unique ring. The ring is red and has the first kanji of his/her name written on it. **Hitai-ate**s are slashed to show that they no longer belong to their home village. The members usually communicate telepathically rather than face to face. They do not really value the lives of their comrades, and are willing to sacrifice others for their own life. Akatsuki's goal is world dominance. Akatsuki associates usually work in pairs, since they are so powerful.

Amegakure no Sato – Hidden Village of Rain

ANBU "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" – Special Tactical and Assassination Squad.

**Bb**

B-Rank – the third most powerful/dangerous. Jounin level.

Bandage – not only are they for wounds, but are used for **Iron Fist.**

Bingo Book – a book containing all the details of **Missing Nin**s.

**Cc**

Chakra – Most people have blue chakra, but there are some exceptions such as Uzumaki Naruto (red) and Uchiha Sasuke (sometimes purple).

Chuunin – a ninja who is qualified to watch over other ninjas. They are usually sent to do C-Rank and occasionally B-Rank missions. To become a chuunin, one must pass a three-stage exam.

Information gathering and decision making abilities, as well as an understanding of the ninja philosophy.

Accomplishing missions and adhering to guidelines.

Performance during a judged fight.

C-Rank – the fourth most powerful/dangerous. **Chuunin **level.

Courier Nin – ninja who deliver packages or letters. These tasks are sometimes life-threatening. Courier Nin are referred to by their reference numbers.

Cursed Seal – the mark left where Orochimaru bites the victim. It is shaped a bit like **Sharingan. **There is a very low chance that the victim will survive, but if he/she does, the seal will extract the **shinobi**'s **chakra**. It is a **kinjutsu** but there are some ways of suppressing it.

**Dd**

D-Rank – the fifth most powerful/dangerous. **Genin **level.

**Ee**

E-Rank – the least powerful/dangerous. **Academy** student level.

Exploding tag – a tag which explodes after a short period of time, due to a **jutsu **that has been cast on it.

**Ff**

**Gg**

Genin – the lowest rank of ninjas. They are usually sent on **D-Rank** missions that the village then gets paid for. These missions are (almost) entirely risk-free, as they mostly consist of manual labour. Genin teams consist of two boys, one girl and a **Jounin**. The teams are chosen depending on the skill of the **shinobi**, mixing not-so-good ones with clever ones.

Genjutsu – illusion technique.

Godaime – the fifth "-kage".

**Hh**

Hand seals – (sometimes referred to as just "seals"). Hand symbols which, if used in the correct order, will cast a **jutsu**. There are 12 representing the Chinese Zodiac, and some others.

Hi no Kuni – Country of Fire.

Hitai-ate "Forehead protector" – a strip of blue, black or red cloth with a rectangular piece of metal attached to it. On the metal, a symbol is engraved to show which village you come from. **Shinobi **only get these after they have passed the **Academy** exam.

Hunter Nin – these **shinobi** are assigned to find and kill **missing-nin**s from their village, to stop them spreading secrets.

**Ii**

Iwagakure no Sato – hidden village of rock.

**Jj**

Jinchuuriki – a tailed "beast" or demon that is sealed inside a humans' body. The jinchuuriki gives it's host unique powers. Akatsuki is trying to capture as many jinchuuriki as possible (they now have seven) and use them during war.

Jounin – highly experienced ninja who serve as captains of **genin** teams. They complete A-Rank missions alone. Most Jounin are able to use at least two types of elemental **jutsu**.

Jutsu "technique" – a special technique which uses up **chakra**. See List of Naruto Jutsus for more detail.

**Kk**

Kage – the leader of a country.

Karasu – a large puppet controlled by **chakra **strings.

Katana – a long, curved sword like the one Uchiha Sasuke uses in Shippuuden.

Kaze no Kuni – Country of Wind.

Kenjutsu – sword fighting technique.

Kinjutsu – forbidden technique. Some **jutsu**s were made forbidden because they were too dangerous.

Kirigakure no Sato – hidden village of mist.

Konohagakure no Sato – (shortened to "Konoha") hidden village of leaf.

Kumogakure no Sato – hidden village of cloud.

Kunai – a basic dagger like weapon with a ring at the end, so you can pull it out easily. They can be used to stab, slash or throw.

Kusagakure no Sato – hidden village of grass.

**Ll**

**Mm**

Makibishi – spikes which can be put on the ground to distract your enemy.

Medic Nin – ninja who specialize in healing using medical **ninjutsu**.

Military Police – ninja who are in charge of law enforcement inner investigation. The Uchiha Clan founded this organization.

Missing Nin – **shinobi **who leave their village and become hermits/wanderers. Some missing nin are used to find other villages secrets and use it to their advantage during a battle.

Mizu no Kuni – Country of Water.

**Nn**

Namigakure no Sato – hidden village of waves.

Ninja Registration Book – a book with a list of all the **shinobi** in the village, from weakest to strongest.

Ninja Registration ID – a profile ID Card that **shinobi** get after graduating from the **Academy**.

Ninjutsu – chakra technique. See List of All Known Jutsu for more detail.

Ninpou – "Art of the Ninja".

**Oo**

Otogakure no Sato – hidden village of sound.

**Pp**

**Qq**

**Rr**

Ramen – a type of Chinese noodle. Uzumaki Naruto's favourite food.

Rai no Kuni – Country of Lightning.

Root – an ANBU training department.

**Ss**

S-Rank – the most powerful/dangerous. Sannin/Kage level. S-Rank ninjas have earned a legendary reputation. S-Rank ninja are often listed in the **Bingo Book**.

Sannin – the most powerful/dangerous **shinobi**.

Seals – see **Hand Seals**.

Shinobi – another word for ninja.

Shuriken – a flat, hand-held blade. The shape differs with different types of shuriken.

Smokebomb – a bomb which lets out smoke, giving the **shinobi** an opportunity to attack or hide.

Sunagakure no Sato – hidden village of sand.

**Tt**

Taijutsu – Martial Arts Technique.

Three Step Technique – Akatsuki's plan for world dominance.

Get enough funds to support the organization.

Set up a mercenary group belonging to no village.

Fight.

Takigakure no Sato – hidden village of waterfall.

Tokubetsu Jounin – elite **Jounin** who specialize in one specific area.

Tsuchi no Kuni – Country of Earth.

**Uu**

**Vv**

**Ww**

**Xx**

**Yy**

**Zz**


End file.
